Cars are usually a person's second most precious possession, with the person house being the first. A person concern and care for his own car, may not be shared by others citizens, especially on shopping malls and other places where large quantity of persons may gather. It is common for cars to receive damage to the doors while a person opens the door of the car parked next to it. It's also common for cars to receive damage to the doors from shopping carts that are not returned to the corrals and are freely rolling into the parked cars.
Some cars owners used commercially available protection such as magnetic plastic strips on the doors to provide shelter to their doors. Others use plastic covers on the door molding to avoid the dents produced by others cars doors. While this protection systems work for specific circumstances, the protection may fail if the impact is produced away from the door molding or if the magnetic strip is not installed when the owner parks the car.